No vayas detrás de alguien sospechoso, porque el sospechoso serás tú
by Kiharu.Lovely
Summary: Kagura sospecha que Gintoki está saliendo para hacer cosas indebidas de noche, así que lo sigue, encontrándose cada vez con Sougo.


Resumen: Kagura sospecha que Gintoki está saliendo para hacer cosas indebidas de noche, así que lo sigue, encontrándose cada vez con Sougo.

Hey! Tardé un montón en escribir esto, y ahora que está finalizado, ya no me agrada tanto. En mi cabeza sonaba muuuuucho mejor.

* * *

 **No vayas detrás de alguien sospechoso, porque el sospechoso serás tú**

 **Capítulo único**

Kagura lo sospechaba: Gin-san salía cada seis días y no regresaba hasta ya muy entrada la noche (o simplemente, no lo hacía). Se lo había comentado a Shinpachi, pero el gafotas tan sólo le dijo que no se preocupara, que Gin-san seguro tenía un trabajo por ahí y que luego les contaría (y aunque Shinpachi dijera aquello, era más que seguro que también estaba preocupado por Gin-san); También le comentó a Otose y tan sólo le respondió que si saliendo de manera tan misteriosa no le afectaba a ella o al pago de la renta, no le interesaba. Katherine le exigió que le pagaran uno de los cuatro meses de la renta, y Kagura, que sabía que la mujer-gato tan sólo se aprovechaba de ella, le escupió. Sacchan estaba en otro lugar, pues cuando la había ido a buscar, había dejado una nota de que ponía que estaba de misión. Pensó en preguntarle a Tsukki, pero no se había dado el tiempo.

Balanceó sus piernas, viendo el atardecer. Era miércoles y Gin-san había salido de casa hace media hora. Kagura tenía veinte minutos de haber llegado al parque, sentándose y meciéndose en los columpios, pensando en qué mosca le había picado a su jefe.

Como Shinpachi estaba en casa con Otae, pensó en ir para no estar sola. Pero vio la oportunidad de ir a preguntarle a Tsukki si Gin-san se había pasado por ahí en los últimos días. Así que se dirigió a Yoshiwara con Sadaharu detrás. El camino no era corto, pero como Kagura no tenía apuro por llegar con luz hasta la yorozuya, iba caminando muy lentamente. Mientras tanto, pensaba en qué cenar, en sí debería llegar con Shinpachi para que le dieran alojo por la noche (para que si el idiota ese llegaba no la encontrara y se asustara… Aunque seguro que hasta la mañana siguiente se daba cuenta), o si debería de pedirle a Hinowa algo de comer, porque ya tenía hambre y no tenía ni un solo yen. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, había llegado al distrito y de inmediato se encontró con Tsukki, quien vigilaba las calles mientras fumaba. Iba directo hacia ella, pero en eso, vio a Sougo pasearse por ahí, con aires de suficiencia, como siempre. Kagura se distrajo: fue directo al sádico y le pegó por la espalda, buscando pleito, buscando acción, alguien que le hiciera caso.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, China?! Estoy en medio de una misión súper secreta…

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Ni siquiera trabajas.

— _Touché_.

Sougo sonrió, recompuesto de la sorpresa de haber sido atacado. Desenvainó un poco su espada, pero luego frenó y dejó su posición de ataque.

—Hoy no tengo tiempo para ti, China, estoy en algo.

Pero Kagura no esperó demasiado y Sougo tuvo que parar su patada con su espada enfundada. Kagura se sentía molesta con él, porque tampoco quería prestarle atención. Así que comenzó a pelear; el castaño se defendía, esperando a que la niña se cansara. Pero de pronto, alguien la sujetó por los hombros y le dijo que se detuviera: era Tsukuyo.

Al final, Sougo pudo irse sin mayor daño y Kagura fue trasladada hasta la casa de Hinowa, donde también estaba Seita. Ahí, Tsukuyo le dio algo así como un regaño acerca de no pelear en las calles y menos sin motivos, pero, luego de un rato y de hablar con Seita, le sirvieron la cena y su mal humor quedo en el olvido. Sadaharu también tuvo la cena, claro. Esa noche le ofrecieron quedarse a dormir, porque ya era tarde. Kagura aceptó, pese a saber que el que fuera de noche no haría la diferencia. Para ella no había la más remota diferencia.

* * *

Pero las cosas no iban a quedarse así: era lógico que en Yoshiwara no estaba Gintoki, pues en casa de Tsukuyo no había ningún idiota. Kagura pensó que quizá si estaba en ese distrito, pero estaba haciendo buen uso de la _mercancía._ La idea quedó en el aire unos segundos, para luego ser desechada al pensar en que el jefe de la yorozuya no tenía tanto dinero como para tener un trago y además, una mujer. Era casi imposible, y Gin-san no era ningún ladrón como para tener dinero fácil, mucho menos era así de atractivo para tener las cosas gratis. Así que el misterio aún no estaba resuelto. El permanentado había anunciado que iba a salir de nuevo ese día. Kagura estaba lista para salir con muy poca diferencia para seguirlo. Como ya era de noche, se imaginó que iría al pachinko o a un bar cercano. Le extrañaba el hecho de que si siempre iba a esos lugares para mayores, Gintoki siguiera teniendo la misma cantidad de yenes entre la última vez y ese día (porque se había tomado la molestia de revisarle la cartera). Salió a eso de las diez y cuarto de la noche de un viernes, unos dos minutos después de Gin-san.

Pero el imbécil había ido por la calle principal primero, luego por una calle bastante oscura y luego, después de un callejón, Kagura había perdido todo el rastro. Desanimada porque había perdido al jefe yorozuya, caminó sin rumbo fijo, preguntándose qué hacer cuando volviera a casa: ver televisión, acabarse el arroz que tenían… En realidad, las opciones no eran muchas y la cosa estaba aburriéndole. Esculcó los bolsillos del pantalón y se dio cuenta de que tenía unos cuantos yenes, lo suficiente para un helado en la nevería del centro del distrito. Caminó, tarareando una canción que había escuchado en un infomercial. Mientras más se acercaba al centro, la gente iba apareciendo y las luces iban haciéndose más fuertes. Kagura se sintió un poco abrumada por la cantidad de gente y se cuestionó el por qué Gin-san había ido hacia el otro lado del centro; a como se veía, el centro era la única parte animada de la ciudad en donde te podías divertir con todas esas cosas diferentes que había por hacer. Suspiró, sabiendo que no llegaría a nada con tan solo pensarlo y siguió su camino, hasta que entró a la heladería. Estaba llena de gente, incluso para ser otoño y con la noche fresca. Kagura entró, se formó y esperó a que llegara su turno para poder pedir helado.

Cuando tuvo un lugar cerca de la ventana y una pequeña copa de helado de vainilla, echó una mirada tranquila hacia la calle, en donde la gente iba a venía, como un sábado por la noche normal. En ese momento, sus ojos cruzaron con los de Sougo, la persona menos deseable para la noche (y para la vida en general). No obstante, fue ignorada. Sougo siguió su camino, lentamente y como si cuidase algo. Kagura se pasó todo el helado con rapidez saltó su asiento, saliendo de la heladería y corriendo detrás de Sougo. No lo alcanzó; no tenía ganas de echarle la bronca, al menos, no aún. Parecía que estaba haciendo algo interesante. Lo siguió durante cinco cuadras, y cuando estaba más y más cerca de él, Sougo dejó salir un suspiro ahogado. Parecía frustrado. Luego, miró a Kagura, con esos ojos rojizos, llenos de burla y desprecio. Sonrió tenuemente, sujetando el mango de su espada.

—¿Por qué tengo que encontrarme contigo, China? Tú, de entre todas las personas…

—Mírate a ti, ni quien quisie-…

—Espera, ¿qué? Si has sido tú la que ha estado caminando detrás de mi desde hace rato. No seas una mentirosa, que no he sido yo. Así que, ¿qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para ti.

—No busco que tengas o no tiempo, idiota.

—Hey, hey… ¿por qué el insulto?

Kagura iba a responder con un comentario filoso, pero en ese momento, Otae y Shinpachi iban pasando por ahí, llevándose a Kagura, quien estaba enfadándose con el imbécil que le sacaba la lengua mientras ella iba siendo acarreada por los Shimura.

* * *

Otae le hizo el reclamo a Gintoki sobre que no debería dejar a Kagura vagar por las noches, por situaciones como la de la noche anterior. Kagura escuchaba con atención cómo Gin-san se lavaba las manos diciendo que cuando él había salido Kagura estaba en perfectas condiciones y le había avisado, pensando él que ella sólo se quedaría en casa. La yato no intervino en esa discusión, que duró poco (demasiado poco para su gusto), hasta que en el final la misma Otae parecía restarle importancia. No se preocupó demasiado por ello, estaba más concentrada en el hecho de que Gintoki iba a salir de noche, lo preveía, porque el teléfono sonó a la media tarde, luego de que regresaran de un trabajo. No era ningún encargo, por lo que era personal y Gin-san había parecido satisfecho cuando colgó.

Esa noche no iba a perder. Nadie iba a detenerla, así tuviera que pegársele a la pierna a Gin-san, ella iba descubrir qué se traía entre manos.

Y así lo hizo: lo siguió, sin mucha distancia de diferencia. Con sigilo, sin que el otro se diera cuenta. La espalda del jefe yorozuya era ancha y parecía que su caminata se mecía de un lado al otro, como si estuviese feliz. Cuando llegó a una calle que ella no conocía, el permanentado giró a la derecha y Kagura esperó en la esquina. Cuando giró su mirada tan sólo un segundo, vio a Sougo escondido en la contra esquina. Se contuvo de gritar algo, y tan sólo dejó pasar los minutos.

Cuando ya no hubo peligro (según su criterio) se movió de su escondite. Gin-san había desaparecido y Sougo seguía en su posición, observándola. Cuando se encaminó hacia él, resignada a haber perdido al jefe, Sougo salió de su escondite y la enfrentó. Era la tercera noche que se encontraban. Sougo desenvainó su katana y la apuntó contra Kagura. Ella no se inmutó, tan sólo lo miró con aburrimiento, buscando picarlo.

—¿Qué van a hacer con el imbécil de Hijikata?

—¿Con el mayora? ¿De qué demonios hablas, imbécil? Además, ¿por qué estás siempre en dónde estoy? Esto es acoso…

—No mientas, China, ¿acaso no viste a Hijikata? Primero pasó el jefe yorozuya y luego Hijikata, ¿qué traman?

—¿Hijikata? Joder, ahora me lo he perdido…

—He estado todo el día siguiéndolo. Está…

—Yo también estoy siguiendo a Gin-chan.

Sougo guardó su espada, como si se dispusiera a charlar. Pero Kagura le dio una patada, aprovechando su guardia baja. Sougo cayó al piso, bastante afectado. Kagura pensó que quizá se había pasado un poco con su fuerza y se acercó, pero Okita la golpeó con la funda de su katana. No obstante, mientras Kagura tosía luego de sofocarse por el golpe, se reincorporó y vio al capitán de la primera división en el piso, sin moverse y con la frente pegada al pavimento. Kagura no sabía qué hacer. Ahora era más que evidente que el otro no mentía, que en serio había golpeado con demasiada fuerza. Pensó en Shinpachi y en cómo le gritaría si se enterase de que había golpeado al sádico sin ningún motivo en particular (a menos de que el ocio y la frustración contaran). ¿Cómo lo explicaría? Estaría justificado si el otro le hubiera echado la bronca primero, pero no fue así.

—Oi, sádico, ¿te puedes mover? —Preguntó, luego de pensar un buen rato.

—¿Tú que crees, cerda?

—Uh.

Al oír el insulto, estaba lista para darse la media vuelta y dejarlo ahí, cuando vio que había dos figuras altas saliendo de algún lugar, a la lejanía, justo por donde había ido Gin-san. Okita también miró hacia esa dirección y soltó una maldición al aire. Kagura no quería ser descubierta con el objeto del delito, porque quería evitar el regaño. Así que, sin ningún cuidado, cargó a Sougo, que soltó un gemido de dolor al ser elevado tan rápido y sin miramientos, tocando su pierna lastimada. Kagura le dijo que se callara y comenzó a correr.

Luego de un rato, ambos se habían acomodado: Sougo pasó los brazos por el cuello de Kagura y las piernas rodeaban su cintura. Kagura curvó su espalda para poder sostenerlo mejor. No era como que alguno de los dos se sintiera cómodo con ello, pero era lo que había e inconscientemente, la yato se dirigía, con resignación impregnando su silencio, al hospital. No iba a disculparse, pero por lo menos iba a compensar un poco las cosas, a fin de cuentas, a ella también le habían pegado un poco… La culpa no era tanta. (Aunque le hubiera roto la pierna al príncipe sádico, a sabiendas de que él no se curaba tan rápido como ella, no, claro que no, ni siquiera así podría sentir culpa de haber golpeado a ese idiota).

—Entonces, estabas siguiendo al jefe yorozuya, ¿eh?

—Y tú al mayora…

—Sí, lleva días saliendo por las noches, a quién sabe dónde, usando sus días libres… Ese amargado de Hijikata nunca lo hacía. Pensé que era una mujer, ya sabes…

—Yo también pensé que Gin-san tenía una novia, pero todo el dinero que gana lo tiene intacto, el muy tacaño.

Sougo guardó silencio.

—Hijikata ha estado teniendo la billetera más vacía que de costumbre.

La conversación frenó ahí, pues habían llegado al hospital. Kagura dejó caer a Sougo en una camilla y las enfermeras se lo llevaron; la yorozuya siguió la cama ambulatoria de cerca, para ver cómo le colocaban un yeso. El doctor preguntó cómo se había fracturado, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, casi dejando pasar el asunto. Cuando Sougo tuvo las muletas debajo de las axilas, la katana cayéndosele por la posición en la que se encontraba encorvado y a Kagura, a su lado, con signo de desesperación por lo lento que caminaba, dijo lo que había estado pensando desde que ambos habían hablado de lo poco que habían indagado en todos esos días que llevaban siguiendo a sus superiores.

—Creo que están viéndose.

—¡Bravo! No se me había ocurrido…

—Quizá estén planeando algo. Ya sabes, ambos tienen una cabeza un poco tocada, sería mejor…

—¿Seguir vigilándolos?

—Sí. Hazlo tú, China. Me has roto la pierna con el simple hecho de verme. Esperaste a que bajara la guardia para golpearme, eso es cobarde. Asume tu responsabilidad.

—Vete a la mierda.

Kagura se marchó una vez que hubieron llegado a la puerta principal del hospital. Se alejó corriendo, volteando hacia Sougo para sacarle la lengua y gritarle que estaba a su suerte. El príncipe sádico tan sólo pensó en cómo se vengaría de esa _maldita mocosa_ , mientras intentaba dejar de refunfuñar y caminaba con las muletas. No era tan fácil como Hijikata lo había hecho parecer una vez en que se había roto una pierna en combate.

* * *

Pero de igual manera, Kagura lo hizo. No porque el otro le dijera que lo hiciera, sino porque el tiempo le sobraba, Shinpachi con simpleza ignoraba sus hechos y además, Gin-san parecía tener un buen humor extraordinario. Sonreía a todas horas y era menos tacaño con la comida. Hijikata debía estar haciendo algo bien. Quizá estaban entrenando y Gin-san siempre le ganara, porque seguro que eso lo haría feliz. Tal vez comían juntos porquerías raras. Probablemente tenían algo en común y lo pasaban bien… No, eso era imposible. Cada que se veían podían hablar y eso, pero Gintoki y Toushiro no eran de los que bajaban la guardia pronto y además, llevaban demasiado tiempo teniendo una relación de respeto-odio que sería demasiado extraño que la cambiaran. Además, ¿por qué razón estaban viéndose? ¿Cómo empezaron a verse? ¿Cuál era el final de todo eso? Kagura quería conversar acerca de ello, pero ya que Gin-san era el implicado, Shinpachi no le creía, Otae, Sacchan y Tsukki estaban demasiado ocupadas en sus asuntos (aunque más que nada, no le prestaban la atención necesaria), y a los demás seguro que le contestarían que no les importaba que hacía Gintoki o no de su vida… Se quedaba sin opciones conforme fue pasando por cada nombre de sus amigos, dándose cuenta de que no tenía a quién contárselo. Tampoco se sentía tan cómoda con la princesa Soyo como para decirle, pues después de contarle cómo le sacaba el dinero de la billetera a su jefe, ella le dijo que lo mejor sería regresarlo, para arreglarlo. La yato no necesitaba charlas moralistas, quería que la escucharan y le ayudaran a suponer. Ella sólo los había visto (a mayora y al yorozuya) entrar a lugares como bares, o cualquier lado y luego salir de ahí, como si nada pasara; se separaban en la primera esquina a la que llegaban y luego ella tenía que correr para llegar a casa antes y fingir dormir, porque la noche ya era densa.

Cuando recordó a la única persona que no le diría nada porque estaba igual de jodido que ella, prefirió no compartir sus sospechas, y siguió tan sólo yendo detrás de ellos cada noche.

* * *

Tiempo después, cansada de salir un día a la semana detrás del idiota de su jefe, dejó de hacerlo. Lo dejaba marchar, se quedaba mirando la televisión y luego le daba de comer a Sadaharu. Comía un refrigerio y se iba a la cama. A veces pensaba en esos dos, a veces no. En realidad, ya había pasado la relevancia del asunto y era, más que nada, porque ella parecía la única interesada en ello. A nadie le importaba lo que Gintoki hiciera. De hecho, no era que le importara como si se tratara de comida, pero quería saber qué hacía y por qué. Además, estaba aburrida y no hay nada mejor en este mundo que distraerse siendo cotilla.

Fue en una noche en donde estaba quedándose dormida, luego de que Gin-chan saliera, que el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo ignoró un par de veces, pero cuando parecía que nunca se detendría, se levantó enfadada y tomó el auricular. Sadaharu también se había despertado, pero al ver que su dueña ya había tomado el teléfono, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Yorozuya Gin-chan… —Respondió, bostezando.

—Eh, China, creo que ya descubrí qué se traen entre manos. Y es material de oro.

Al parecer había alguien tan interesado en el asunto como ella, tanto como para llamar a las once de la noche. Sonrió, logrando despabilarse.

—¿Y bien, qué es?

—Ven a Shinsengumi, te lo cuento —y colgó.

Kagura no era estúpida. Ya sabía que tan siquiera salir de casa era un mal augurio, pero siendo honesta consigo, ¿qué podría salir mal? No había nada por hacer, y lo más seguro era que si Sougo estaba tendiéndole una trampa (y no queda mal decir que era más que obvio) iba a ser brutal, pero ella iba a regresarle el golpe potenciado, de eso estaba segura. Pensó en la última vez en que lo había visto y se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado tres meses, lo suficiente para que su pierna hubiera sanado. Se quitó el pijama, se despidió de Sadaharu, que apenas y la escucho, y se dirigió a la salida principal.

Sin embargo, justo cuando abrió la puerta, la katana de Sougo rozó su garganta.

Kagura retrocedió sintiendo como el filo de la hoja la hería y luego, cuando estuvo más lejos, tocó la piel ensangrentada. Sougo había fallado a conciencia. El mentado entró a la yorozuya, con ese aire de suficiencia y con la mirada llena de un _te mataré_ más claro que el agua. Okita volvió a atacar a Kagura, pero esta vez ella pudo verlo venir y salió corriendo, hasta ocultarse detrás del escritorio de Gintoki. Sougo se acercó y partió en dos, con un golpe fuerte y silencioso, el escondite. Entones, Kagura le lanzó el teléfono, y cuando el castaño lo esquivo, lo pateó en la región de las costillas, mientras que él lanzó un corte que llegó al hombro izquierdo y parte del pecho de Kagura. Se miraron unos segundos y ambos se enderezaron. Sadaharu se había despertado y estaba mirándolo todo con atención. Era todo, no había más. Kagura comenzó a ver cómo la sangre se resbalaba por su brazo y luego por su pecho, preocupándose porque era demasiada sangre y el piso estaba cubierto por ella; cuando alzó la mirada, Sougo la miraba casi aburrido, mientras limpiaba la katana. Poco después, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando despertó, estaba en un cuarto a oscuras. Hizo un repaso mental de su cuerpo y, tocándose ligeramente, sintió cómo estaba vendada en la zona del pecho y entre esas vendas blancas, había una zona más dura, supuso que era sangre seca. Sus pensamientos corrieron con rapidez. Sougo en serio había podido matarla si hubiera cortado un poco más profundo. Ni siquiera un yato como ella podría evitarlo, y en realidad, su somnolencia la había tenido aturdida en todo el encuentro (no iba a admitir que había sido muy grande la sorpresa de tenerlo justo fuera de casa: ella pensaba que al pisar el terreno ajeno, la lucha empezaría). La herida dolía, pero suponía, ya no era tan grave. Ya habían pasado un par de horas, o eso creía, e iba mejorar, no cabía duda. Sonrió un poco al saber que se lo merecía, por desahogar su aburrimiento en el otro, rompiéndole como si nada la pierna; a él le había costado tres meses, a ella quizá, en que desapareciera por complejo, le iba a llevar cuatro días, cuando mucho. No se arrepentía, más bien la hacía feliz el hecho de que hubiera alguien con tantos huevos como para enfrentarse a una raza como la de ella.

—Al fin despertaste, China. Te has perdido parte de la acción.

Kagura no dijo nada. Tan sólo lo miró, callada, pues Sougo se había puesto un dedo sobre los labios. Aguzó el oído tanto como pudo, y entonces lo escuchó: la risa de Gintoki era básicamente inconfundible. Segundos después, la risa (o eso parecía) de Hijikata apareció. Entonces, hubo silencio y un suave jadeo, no supo de quién era la voz. Poco a poco, Kagura fue entendiendo el contexto de lo que escuchaba y los colores se le subieron a la cara. Sougo disimuló su sonrisa al ver que la chica podía ser una bestia brutal, pero era inocente. Luego de un rato, en el que acabó por acostarse en el futón de donde despertó (supuso que el de Okita), el ruido raro cesó y entonces la puerta de la habitación continua, se abrió. Sougo dejó salir un suspiro ahogado. Kagura lo volteó a ver, un poco avergonzada.

—Eso es lo que se traen, China. Han venido tres veces, contando la de hoy, y lo hacen una y otra vez. Hijikata piensa que esta habitación, que es la única que está cerca de la de él, está vacía, me acabo de mudar, así que no sabe que nosotros sabemos, ya sabes.

—¿Gin-chan y mayora… están…?

—¿Follando?

—¡Idiota! No, no, ¿están saliendo?

—Pues si no es así, al menos alguno de los dos está mordiendo almohada, aun no averiguo quién —dijo, enseñando sus dientes en una sonrisa torcida—. Esto es material insólito. Imagínate qué cara pondrá Hijibastardo cuando se dé cuenta de que me sé toda su mierda… Será mi perro.

—Eres un imbécil.

Kagura se hizo un ovillo dentro del futón y Sougo se quedó en silencio. La información estaba llenándola y no sentía como que tan siguiera pensara. ¿Cómo era que ellos dos…? Gin-chan eran un estúpido y uno grande, pero había que decir que tenía que admitir que también tenía muchas cosas buenas. Hijikata, por otro lado, era como la personalidad de la gentileza, porque podía ser malhumorado y cortante, pero cuando ayudaba era una persona amable y correcta, hasta donde ella había podido ver… Joder. No sabía si reír o llorar, porque todo lo que había pensado era muy diferente a la realidad. ¡Estaban juntos, joder! (Si es que no eran sólo folla-amigos). Sintiéndose un poco tonta por esa ingenuidad tan propia de la juventud, suspiró y lo dejó ir. Estaba bien, hostia, podrían burlarse de ellos o hacer que Gin-san le comprara un montón de carne seca sobornándolo. Estaba cargando con un secreto que el idiota permanentado había estado ocultando.

Sougo la miraba desde una distancia segura. Estaba convencido de que ella no intentaría nada, pero más le valía tomar sus precauciones. Kagura, recostada en el futón, comenzó a relajarse y a percibir ese olor varonil desprendía la habitación; quizá sólo fueran las sábanas. Puso su nariz contra el futón y aspiró. El olor era masculino a su parecer, y mucho más fuerte que el de Gintoki. Había un deje dulzón en el, y pensó que en serio podría ser el futón que Sougo usaba para dormir. Se revolvió incómoda, contemplándose en la cama de su peor enemigo, herida y aceptando la ayuda.

* * *

Las cosas transcurrieron de manera normal a partir de ahí… O más o menos. Kagura no podía dejar de pensar en los sonidos que había escuchado hacía ya varias semanas en la habitación de Sougo; no obstante, prefería quedarse con la desgracia de haber escuchado a su jefe en plena faena antes de admitir que ese olor en la habitación a la que Sougo la había llevado, se había quedado en su mente, casi grabada con fuego (también quería olvidar la mano tibia de Sougo, la cual sujetó para reincorporarse antes de irse a casa). Cada que Gintoki le decía algo, ella se ponía nerviosa y pensaba que estaba actuando como una tarada, pues a fin de cuentas, el permanentado no sabía que ella, válgame la redundancia, lo sabía. Así que, conforme fueron pasando las semanas, lo fue olvidando. Gin-san era el mismo tonto de siempre y salía de vez en cuando, con la diferencia de que ya no salía tras de él. Tampoco había visto a Sougo desde ese día, y no era que le importara de hecho era mejor para ella, pues ya había comenzado a preguntarse si él olería de la misma manera; claro que, por un tiempo pensó que era él con el único que podía hablar abiertamente de las cosas, porque una cosa le quedaba clara: ese tipo estaba cien veces más salido que ella. Pero no hizo por buscarlo y el castaño tampoco dio signos de vida. La herida que le había provocado estaba ya sana y ni siquiera tenía una marca. Su piel seguía pulcra, blanca e hidratada.

Tiempo después, Gin-san comenzó a parecer preocupado. Kagura pensó en que quizá las cosas Hijikata no iban bien y quiso preguntarle, sin embargo todo ese tiempo no había sabido cómo abordar el asunto. Entonces se enteró que Hijikata estaba siendo un maldito friki dado que hasta la yorozuya había ido a dar para pedir algo. Gintoki lucía casi triste, porque _Toshi_ era… Pues tan poco él. Gin-chan se había tomado muy en serio el trabajo y acompañó al shinsengumi hasta el final, puesto que acabaron por pelear al lado del shinsengumi, logrando que Hijikata pudiese volver a la normalidad y Gintoki volvió a ser la persona que tonteaba con todos. Kagura observaba todo eso en silencio, sin comentarle nada a Shinpachi, aunque estaba segura de que él también notaba los cambios de humor del jefe.

Luego de eso, cuando tenía un paseo en la tarde a inicios del otoño, se encontró a Sougo, que aburrido, la miró a lo lejos. Sougo tenía, otra vez y esta vez no a causa de ella, la pierna enyesada. Llevaba muletas y en el espacio que se podía ver entre su uniforme y su cuello tenía vendas. El castaño había estado peleando con tantas fuerzas que se había lastimado bastante, y al parecer, el hospital recién lo había liberado. Cuando iba pasando frente a él, alzo la mirada para que pareciera no haberlo visto, dejándolo atrás y sin un insulto, pero cuando iba a relajarse, Sougo la llamó.

—Eh, China, llévame a comer algo dulce.

La yato se detuvo, y miró hacia atrás, viendo cómo Sougo sonreía de manera natural (¡de manera natural!). Lo vio durante escasos segundos a los ojos, intentando analizar si había alguna especie de trampa detrás, pero no encontró nada más que desolación. Se giró de nuevo, hacia donde iba y siguió caminando. No iba a perder nada, y tampoco era que le molestara dar una vuelta con un _lisiado._

—Voy a la heladería.

Entonces, Sougo se levantó de la banca en la que estaba sentado y, con más práctica, comenzó a caminar detrás de la chica. El paso era lento y suave. La brisa nocturna del otoño estaba pegándole en la cara, pero la siguió hasta que entraron a una cafetería poco visitada, que parecía estar tibia por dentro. Una vez instalados en la mesa, Kagura repasó mentalmente cuánto dinero llevaba ese día, para calcular qué podía y qué no podía comprar. Optó por comprarse una copa de helado, que entraba en su presupuesto. Sougo pidió una malteada de fresa. Increíblemente, pensó la yato, la bebida calzaba con Sougo; podía ser un sádico de mierda, pero había algo en él bastante delicado y ella pasó que quizá se mostraba en sus pedidos, que parecían afeminados (o imbéciles, como Gin-chan). Mientras esperaban la orden, ambos veían hacia cualquier dirección, intentando no verse. Se sentían avergonzados de estar ahí, juntos y no peleando. Una vez con las copas frente a ellos, tuvieron en qué entretenerse sin sentirse incómodos. Comenzó, a su vez que comían, un poco de música clásica y ambos miraban desinteresados a las mujeres en kimono tocar.

—Nunca había venido aquí —comentó Sougo.

—Hace una semana que lo abrieron, me lo dijo Shinpachi.

—Ah.

La cosa no avanzó de ahí. Siguieron comiendo y luego, una vez que acabaron, Sougo dijo que iba a volver al shinsengumi. Se levantó, trastabillando por el yeso, tomó las muletas y cuando estuvo bien incorporado y bajo la atenta mirada de Kagura, sacó su billetera y sacó unas monedas. Kagura no prestó atención a ello y sólo lo dejó ir, ni siquiera se despidieron. La chica pasó un poco más de tiempo en el local, hasta que se aburrió y quiso volver a casa, para dormir. Una vez que quería irse, miró las monedas que había dejado el otro: eran pocas. Las tomó para ver si cubría su parte y no era ni siquiera la mitad de la malteada. Sintió como su ira fue en aumento y, una vez que se disponía a salir corriendo detrás de él por su broma, la señorita que atendía la detuvo, y le dijo que aún tenía que pagar… Y como no tenía suficiente dinero, se quedó a lavar platos hasta la media noche.

No comentó lo ocurrido a Gin-chan, que extrañamente, cuando ella llegó, ya estaba ahí. Le preguntó que en dónde había estado y ella pasó de su pregunta, yéndose a dormir. Estaba cansada y no podía pensar cansada. El jefe yorozuya la dejó ir, yéndose a dormir también, porque lo cierto era que había llegado un minuto antes que ella, por lo que se había sorprendido al verla llegar justo detrás.

* * *

Al tercer día de lo acontecido, Sougo, que seguía riéndose de Kagura lavando platos (había regresado a esa cafetería a preguntar cómo habían ido las cosas), comenzó a temer por su vida al que la chica a la que abandonó con poco dinero para la cuenta se acercaba corriendo hacia él. Pensó que ese iba a ser el final de su vida, pues no llevaba katana, dado que era su día de descanso (y había salido tan adormilado que la olvidó). Estaba en la misma banca en donde se habían encontrado hace poco y la chica se acercaba vertiginosamente hacia él. Cuando la vio a menos de un metro, tomó las muletas y se las lanzó en la cara, corriendo su cuerpo hacia el piso, para evitar el impacto. Pero Kagura se recuperó pronto del golpe y al verlo tirado en el piso, arrastrándose para huir, lo tomó de las piernas y lo jaló, para atestarle un buen puñetazo en las costillas y en la cara. Para cuando quiso darle un tercer golpe, mientras le gritaba que no podía hacerle eso a una chica como ella, Sougo ya se había desmayado. Así que, como quien no quiere la cosa, se lo llevó, como a un costal de papas, al hospital. _Otra vez_. Pero Sougo no despertaba y Kagura comenzó a preocuparse. Durmió en una silla continua a la cama del castaño, repitiéndose que no era tan grave y además, le obligó a pagar su cuenta (o la mitad de ella). Aunque, escuchando la voz de Shinpachi en su cabeza la hizo sentir que quizá, tan sólo quizá, se había pasado de la raya.

A la mañana siguiente, Sougo estaba mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, tan abiertos que resultaba desagradable. Ese tono de iris le recordaba a la sangre que vio caer cuando el otro le rajó el pecho, sangre que ya no estaba cuando regresó más tarde a casa. Kagura pensaba que Sougo había recogido el desastre, pero no quería preguntar, porque le parecía raro que fuera así de atento (aunque más raro era que ni Shinpachi ni Gintoki le hubieran cuestionado nada). No había sido una noche cómoda en la silla, pero ya había pasado ahí la noche. La enfermera la despertó al entrar para llevar el desayuno y ella, caritativamente al escuchar cómo sonaba el estómago de Okita, lo dejó comerse la gelatina (porque era de anís y no le gustaba), mientras ella se engullía todo el almuerzo proporcionado.

—Eres una cerda —le dijo con tono hastiado.

—Podría matarte aquí y ahora, así que mejor cállate.

—Eres una cerda violenta.

Kagura no dijo nada más. Se levantó, le arrojó los platos vacíos a la cabeza y, mientras el capitán de la primera división soltaba más insultos, la chica salió de la habitación. Preguntó si él se pondría bien; le respondieron que sí, que lo haría, pero que estaría más días en el hospital.

* * *

Todos esos días, Kagura comió comida de hospital. Dejaba que Sougo comiera un poco y lo demás se lo _tragaba_ (ni siquiera lo masticaba, y es que sabía que si ella dudaba aunque sea un poco, Sougo se abalanzaría contra ella). Gin-san y Shinpachi estaban extrañados de que saliera a diario y que cuando llegaba, sólo se comía una porción de comida, _casi_ como una persona normal, no obstante, nunca preguntaron nada y la yato tampoco dijo algo. Kagura fue cada uno de los quince días que Sougo debía permanecer en cama. Lo hacía, más que nada, porque había descubierto que Sougo podía parecer un imbécil, pero cuando dormía, la cosa era diferente: era como ver a alguien diferente. Además, se sentía culpable y no quería deberle nada a nadie, porque estaba más que segura que él era la clase de persona que le restregaría las cosas en la cara hasta la muerte, por lo que pensaba que era mejor portarse bien, para que fuera ella quien pudiera sacar cartas a favor. Ahora bien, los primeros tres días, no hablaron, tan sólo se acompañaban mutuamente, sin intentar matarse, lo cual ya era una ventaja. Sobra decir que Okita estaba más que sorprendido de que la chica estuviera ahí, pero no dijo nada, tampoco quería ahuyentarla, así que la dejó ser.

Dado que el mayor de los dos se aburría con facilidad, le había pedido a Kondo un juego de cartas, en el rato en que Kagura se había ido. Así que, al tercer día, Sougo sacó la baraja nueva y le dijo que si sabía jugar. La niña respondió que no.

—¿Quieres aprender? Podrás estar viniendo diario pero me parece que soy más atacado que acompañado.

—Vale.

—Juguemos algo fácil: veintiuno —Kagura asintió, acercándose a la cama para atender la explicación del juego—. Te voy a dar dos cartas, si entre las dos juntas veintiuno, sumándolas, ganas. Sino, puedes cambiar ambas cartas o sólo una y probar a la suerte. Quien se quede más cerca o tenga los veintiuno, gana, si te pasas, pierdes. Las letras J, Q y K valen diez y el As vale once o uno, según te convenga.

Sougo barajeó las cartas ante la atenta mirada de Kagura. Le dio dos y luego para sí otras dos. Kagura tenía dos Q. Sougo tenía un as y una K. El castaño mostró sus cartas, sonriendo con sorna y Kagura acabó por mostrar las suyas. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que había perdido, y más que saberlo por sumar las cartas, vio la cara de su contrincante.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás haciendo trampa?

Sougo dio una explicación que a Kagura le pareció poco creíble, pero no dijo nada, sólo le jaló el cabello. Lo que menos quería era hacerle daño de verdad y que los del hospital se dieran cuenta. Es decir, no estaba _tan_ enfadada como para joderlo a ese nivel, eso seguro. Sougo le jaló una mejilla y la chica le sacó la lengua. Las peleas, en los últimos días, eran absurdas, tontas y _poco violentas_. Pero a ninguno de los dos les aburría y era una manera de entretenerse, porque las burlas y el dolor, eran parte de su relación.

* * *

Sougo Okita logró salir del hospital pasados los quince días, pero siguió quedando con Kagura. Cotilleaban en un sesenta por ciento del tiempo que pasaban juntos acerca de sus superiores, su supuesta relación y debatían quién de los dos mordía la almohada. Sougo comenzaba con un descuidado "Hijikata es demasiado _tsundere_ " pero luego de una reflexión más amena de ello, terminaba por comentar que quizá sí lucía como alguien varonil. Por otro lado, la yato hablaba sobre lo violento, masculino e impactante que podía llegar a ser Gin-san, pero luego concluyó que un idiota como él era la clase de personas que aprovechaba el contacto, pero que no lo empezaba y que además, podía llegar a ser un poco arrastrado y mandilón (al final quedaban igual: sin saber). También hablaban de Kondo, de Shinpachi, de Otae, de los juegos de cartas (a estas alturas, Kagura ya era una experta en por lo menos cinco juegos diferentes de cartas), de tonterías y de alguna que otra travesura que hacían.

Un día en que estaban en el cuarto de Okita jugando (porque Katsura le había prestado el uno a Kagura, al escucharla hablar de juegos de cartas un día por la tarde), Kagura observó la fotografía de Mitsuba. Se acordó de todo lo que pasó y ella, en realidad, tan sólo había ido y venido, así que no era demasiado consciente del asunto. Sougo siguió con la mirada lo que ella veía y observó, al final, la fotografía.

—Si te quedas mirando así una fotografía de un muerto, vendrá por ti en la noche, tarada.

—No me digas —replicó, copiosamente.

Kagura no dijo más y Sougo no le respondió. Siguieron jugando un rato más y luego de que se insultaron, se quedaron sin qué decir y se acostaron en el piso, viendo el techo. Uno al lado del otro, como si ya no hubiera nada de incomodidad entre ellos.

—Mitsuba siempre quiso a Hijikata —la voz del sádico asustó un poco a Kagura, pero luego dejó flotar su mente y se dedicó a esperar a que siguiera—. Cada que lo veía, sus ojos destellaban deseo y cariño, pero Hijikata siempre ha sido estúpido, ¿sabes? Si se muriera, le haría un favor a la humanidad.

—Quizá Gin-chan lo extrañe.

—Quizá. El jefe es una persona rara, se dejó atrapar por un idiota. —Sonrió al aire, y luego siguió—: Me negué a verla morir, a entender que el tipo que quería casarse con ella era un pedazo de mierda. Ignoré totalmente a todos los idiotas que me lo advirtieron y acabé por dejarla morir sintiéndose sola. No puedo encontrarme con ella de manera pacífica en la otra vida. Soy un imbécil.

—Lo eres.

—Lo sé.

—Pero ella entiende. Sabe que respetas a Hijikata, y el hecho de que te fuiste por una buena razón. Las chicas entendemos, ¿sabes?

—¿Desde cuándo eres una chica? —Sougo intentó hacer una broma, pero la yato pensó que era una plática seria y no iba a dejar que la corrompieran.

—Desde siempre.

La plática acabó ahí. Kagura se levantó y se marchó a casa, sin despedirse, y sin siquiera dejar que Sougo la acompañara (o más bien, dejar que le insinuara a manera de pregunta si ella no era muy débil como para andar de noche), porque para ellos, las cosas estaban bien de esa manera; más le haría daño a Sougo el hecho de acompañarla a la puerta que si ella se marchaba sola. Así que sólo soltó aire y cerró los ojos, escuchando cómo los pasos de la chica iban atenuándose según se alejaba. Al final de cuentas, se dijo, las mujeres no siempre son estúpidas.

* * *

Cuando se encontró al capitán de la primera división mientras iba a comprarle croquetas a Sadaharu, éste le dijo que por la noche llamaría. Así que se encargó de estar preparada cerca del teléfono, para que ni Gintoki ni Shinpachi tomaran el teléfono durante un rato. Gintoki rondaba por ahí, porque él esperaba la llamada de Hijikata (pero ninguno de los dos sabía y nadie dijo nada). Cuando el teléfono timbró, Kagura pateó en la cara a Gintoki y contestó, encontrándose con la voz suave de Sougo, diciéndole que la veía en la heladería del centro. Ella dijo que sí, se despidió y salió de casa sin decir nada a nadie. Al poco tiempo, Hijikata llamó y le dijo a Gintoki que Sougo había llamado antes que él y había salido; el permanentado comentó que Kagura recibió una llamada y se marchó. Shinpachi no pintaba nada ahí, luego de que el jefe yorozuya había salido también, así que regresó a casa, haciendo diversas suposiciones sobre la vida amorosa de sus compañeros de la cual sospechaba desde hacía días.

La cosa iba así: Kagura y Sougo seguían maltratándose uno al otro, pero había ratos en los que se cansaban y sólo permanecían juntos, sin nada de por medio. Por otro lado, Gintoki había notado que Kagura salía mucho y comenzó a seguirla, encontrándose con Hijikata, que seguía a Sougo. Ambos sabían que alguna vez fueron perseguidos por ellos, así que querían regresar el favor. Llevaban tiempo viendo cómo quedaban y cómo se trataban, concluyendo que algo raro iba a salir de eso, sin embargo, no hablaban demasiado de ello, porque el sólo hecho de que el sádico fuera más allá con Kagura significaría dos cosas: la muerte del implicado o algo tan extraño y amorfo que ni siquiera les alcanzaba la imaginación para pensarlo. Gintoki y Hijikata se preocupaban mucho por Kagura, pues sabían que Okita estaba algo mal de la cabeza.

En la heladería, al pedir la copa, y sentarse, como otras veces, Kagura vio algo que la dejó sorprendida: Sougo pagó por ella. La camarera tomó el dinero y ni siquiera la volteó a ver, como intuyendo que el castaño iba a pagar por los dos. Es decir, parecía lo más natural de la vida que él pagara. Alejó su mano del bolsillo, al que apenas iba a acudir para sacar dinero. Se sintió desconcertada, porque él nunca lo había hecho y ella a veces hasta pagaba de más, porque él fingía que no llevar el dinero suficiente. No dijo nada, no agradeció ni se disgustó, sólo siguió comiéndose la copa de helado. Okita estaba contándole que después de tanto tiempo, se le había ocurrido alguna cosa que quisiera que Hijikata hiciera por él. Como tirar la mayonesa o lavar los baños en días que a él le tocara. Tenía un mundo de posibilidades, si es que el mayora no quería convertirse en el centro de atención del shinsengumi. Kagura escuchaba, pensando en ese pequeño gesto de pagar el helado. Por su mente pasó la idea de que Sougo no era tan mal tipo, luego se rió, porque era básicamente imposible que ella estuviera pensando en eso.

Cuando salieron de la heladería, la yato creyó que iban a separarse, como de costumbre. No obstante, Sougo le dijo que quizá podrían ir a dar una vuelta al parque. Como la yorozuya accedió, siguieron caminando uno al lado del otro. Okita, luego de un rato, parecía estar más ido de lo habitual: su mirada se perdía en la nada y Kagura, a sabiendas de que era un poco retrasado, lo consideró como normal. Hablaron sobre Sadaharu y la enorme cantidad de comida que tenían que comprarle, de lo cual Gin-san se quejaba con frecuencia. Sougo comentó que quizá deberían deshacerse de alguien, ya fuera de Shinpachi o Sadaharu, porque la vida era dura y a veces tenían que tomarse decisiones. La chica consideró y asintió al escuchar el nombre de Shinpachi. Luego de eso, se quedaron callados y tranquilos, dirigiéndose a una banca debajo de un árbol que estaba perdiendo todas sus hojas por la estación. Se sentaron ahí y sólo dejaron pasar el rato. Ya lo habían hecho antes y no tenían ninguna diferencia ahora. O eso pensaba.

El movimiento de Sougo fue rápido y ágil: se giró en dirección a Kagura, colocó su mano en el cuello y apretó. La yorozuya deseó no haber bajado la guardia con el imbécil ese; lo más pronto que pudo reaccionar, colocó su mano en la muñeca de Okita, que comenzaba a apretar. Entonces, comenzó a patear al aire, a gritar un par de maldiciones (que quedaron un poco ahogadas, porque estaba perdiendo aire demasiado pronto) y luego, ahogó un grito en su garganta, pues el castaño había aplastado sus labios contra los de ella. Kagura se quedó quieta y no cerró los ojos. Sougo no hizo el intento de meter su lengua, ni de tan siquiera mover los labios; no, él simplemente estampó su boca con la de la chica por varios segundos, aflojando su agarre.

No era su primer beso, y de hecho, había tenido besos más ardientes. Ese era soso y desabrido, casi como Kagura. Pero ya no podía seguir negándolo: la yato tenía algo que lo incitaba a eso, que le hacía perder la cabeza de un momento a otro, y eso que se consideraba una persona sensata (tan sensata como se podría llegar a ser siendo parte del shinsengumi). La chica tenía algo, tenía carácter, fuerza, personalidad y una boca que parecía hecha para él. Le sonaba a que embonaban perfectamente y quiso más, pero se detuvo al sentir como la yato dejó de hacer fuerza, cómo se quedaba quieta y no reaccionaba. A él siempre le habían gustado las mujeres sumisas, y aunque la yorozuya fuera todo lo contrario a eso, un buen día se descubrió pensando en su plano cuerpo, y en sus tontas pláticas y supo que ya no había regreso, porque la cosa no iba al lado sexual (bueno, quizá un poco).

Por otro lado, Kagura, en un estado de inconsciencia, miraba con los ojos bien abiertos las pestañas largas de los ojos de Sougo, que estaban a una distancia ridícula. Casi podía sentirlas. Ese era, en efecto, su primer beso. Apenas tenía catorce años, así que no había tenido demasiada oportunidad de entender de eso. Sougo la había tomado por la fuerza, pero le había dado algo que no pensó tener: un beso (y no iba a mentir, ella pensó que había sido un buen primer beso). Estaba desconcertada y quería apartarlo, pero no podía. Sentía que la cara le hervía y las piernas dejaban de funcionarle. Sougo, poco a poco, fue separándose, entreabriendo los ojos y mirándola con sencillez, como si esperara que le hablaran de la temperatura del día. Soltó su cuello, viendo cómo las marcas de sus dedos seguían ahí, preguntándose cuánto tiempo durarían. Kagura entonces lo pudo mirar, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Nos vemos el viernes? —Preguntó el castaño. A los oídos de Kagura, que ya habían dejado de sólo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, la voz de Sougo llegó grave y varonil, como casi nunca lo había escuchado. Es más, sentía que ese tono de voz sólo lo había usado cuando estaba en una situación de pelea. La yato no respondió, tan sólo se sintió más aturdida. Sin embargo, alzó su mano y lo primero que hizo, fue atestarle una cachetada, que al castaño le dolió más que cualquier otra cosa, porque iba mezclada con rechazo y desprecio. Sougo no respondió el golpe, tampoco la miró. Escondió su mirada, su mejilla enrojecida y sus agrios pensamientos.

—¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?! —Gritó, por fin.

—Te besé —se alegró de que su voz sonara desinteresado, como siempre, y no grave, como cada que se excitaba haciendo algo.

Fue arrojado fuera de la banca, sin ningún miramiento.

—Nadie te dio permiso, pedazo de mierda.

—No voy a pedirle permiso al jefe para que me deje besar a una mocosa como tú. Ni siquiera lo mereces.

—¡¿Y entonces por qué lo haces, degenerado?!

—¡Porque me diste lástima, China!

Sougo no sabía qué decir para no lucir como alguien patético e idiota. No sentía las ganas de decirle que en realidad, sucedía que se sentía atraído por ella. Pensaba que la chica no lo entendería, y aunque fuera hacerlo, sólo no tenía ganas de explicarse. Kagura lo pateó, midiendo su fuerza, sopesando un poco la probabilidad de herirlo demasiado: se rehusaba a llevarlo al hospital (porque se moriría de vergüenza), así que sólo quería demostrar que de ella no se burlaban.

—Oi, China, no me digas: ¿era tu primer beso? Qué patético —dijo, mientras la contraatacaba con un puñetazo en el estómago. —No creí que fueras tan cobarde con estas cosas. Me decepcionas, China. Siempre creí que tenías algo brillante, pero ya veo que sigues siendo una niñita cobarde que no puede besar a un chico. Ni salir con él…

—¡No soy cobarde, estúpido!

Y más golpes. Esto era, como todo lo que sucedía en gran parte con ellos, parte del plan de Sougo. Quería presionar a la chica, para ver a dónde llegaba. Durante la pelea que sostuvieron, le alegró un montón que ella no dijera que no era su primer beso y que de alguna manera, le hubiera importando tanto como para estar dándole una paliza luego de ello; esto lo hacía saber que era su primer hombre y que seguro que nunca lo olvidaría. Al final, su único resultado esperado (el que fue previendo mientras peleaban) era justo lo que había obtenido, mientras era arrinconado contra la banca, a forma de amenaza:

—Soy mejor que tú. Hasta yo puedo salir con un descerebrado como tú.

Sonrió, encantado.

—Entonces, es oficial. Nos vemos aquí, mañana por la tarde, _Kagura._

Empujó a la yato, que reflexionaba sus palabras y oía su nombre pronunciarse una y otra voz con la voz de Sougo Okita. El mentado se alejó, caminando sin prisa (lento y cauteloso, porque sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía), pues sabía que no lo seguirían.

* * *

Kagura esperaba, al día siguiente, al atardecer, como acordaron. Pensó en Sougo durante toda la noche, toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. ¿Acaso no tenía que trabajar? Se preguntó, contestándose con velocidad con un "claro que no, es un bueno para nada que se salta sus turnos". Se compadeció un poco de Hijikata, pero al pensar en él, recordó que se había robado la atención de Gin-chan y dejó de sentirse condescendiente. Shinpachi le había preguntado en la mañana qué tenía, pero ella sólo pudo gritarle un par de maldiciones y salir de casa, yendo por el arroz que le habían encargado. Había sido una suerte ese mandado, porque de lo contrario, quizá acabaría soltando la sopa y no quería decírselo a Shinpachi y Gintoki, porque vamos, ellos eran… Ellos. Estaban más que descartados para tener un plática de ese tipo con ellos. Mientras esperaba, balanceando sus piernas al compás de una canción que estaba en los primeros puestos de la radio, se sintió cada vez más enfadada. Por la mañana le había tocado preparar el desayuno (huevo con arroz, como siempre), pero había tenido que ir a comprar arroz (lo cual, a como analizó, al final acabó siento un poco positivo). Luego pudo desayunar tranquilamente, pero el idiota de Shinpachi recordó que también faltaba papel higiénico, y le encargó que fuera por un poco, así que tuvo que ir también. Luego Sadaharu se quedó sin comida y entonces, tuvo que ir de nuevo a la tienda. Esos dos inútiles no habían salido en todo el día, tan sólo se habían quedado calentándose las piernas en el kotatsu. Al final, cuando ya casi atardecía y quiso comprarse un poco de carne seca para pasar el rato, la señora del conbini cercano al parque a donde iba, le dijo que se le había terminado, y cuando quiso ir a otro lugar para comprarlo, se dio cuenta de que en su monedero no quedaba ni una moneda.

Refunfuñó, pensando en que Gintoki le había sacado el dinero (¡ese pedazo de adulto roba-monederos!).

Pero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, enojada, Sougo se dejó ver, balanceándose con tranquilidad, con la mano derecha apoyada en la katana, como sabiendo que iba a ser atacado por la chica en cuando apareciera en su campo de visión. Pero aquello no ocurrió. Avanzó más rápido y llegó hasta donde estaba la yato sentándose a su lado.

—Estás roja, ¿estás bien? No creo haberme tardado tan-…

—Gin-chan es un estúpido, Shinpachi también. Ni siquiera se detienen a verme a mi o a Sadaharu, sólo hacen lo que a ellos les interesa y… ¡Y luego me preguntan qué es lo que tengo! No dicen nada hasta que creen que me sucede algo…

—Oi, ¿estás en la regla?

Los ojos de Kagura, que estaban llenos de lágrimas de frustración, voltearon a ver a su acompañante, dedicándole una mirada llena de desprecio. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza, que a Sougo no le pareció tan fuerte y luego, la vio llorar unos dos minutos, tiempo en el que Kagura pudo recobrar la compostura y decirse a sí misma que, al final de cuentas, había veces en los que ellos dos demostraban su estupidez más que otros días, pero que eso no significaba que ella les fuera irrelevante. Le costaba creérselo, pero ya se lo habían demostrado. Además, parecía que sólo era el hecho de que se sentía más sensible ese día, porque ya le habían hecho toda esa mierda y nunca se había sentido así. En fin, se intentó calmar. Una vez que dejó atrás los hipidos, volteó hacia Okita, que miraba apaciblemente los árboles de cereza.

—Los jefes y los padres pueden ser así de inútiles, pero siempre tienen un lado bueno.

La yato no respondió con burlas, tampoco con un asentimiento. Se sorprendió que justo él, que vivía quejándose de Hijikata, dijera eso. Llevaba días viendo una actitud diferente, más serena y comprensiva y le asustaba darse cuenta de ello. Era casi como Shinpachi o Gin-san, teniendo un momento en el que una parte de ellos que no era tan miserable como la basura. Sin querer, Kagura pensó en Sougo: en lo que había pasado el día anterior (recuerdo que evadía con todas sus fuerzas), en el tiempo que lo acompañó en el hospital, cuando le pagó el helado, cuando le habló de Mitsuba, cuando después de herirla la atendió o todas esas veces en que ella lo había visto pelear con determinación, volviéndose alguien despierto, a diferencia de su verdadera naturaleza. Después de un rato, cuando ya había oscurecido y ambos seguían ahí sentados sin decirse nada, Sougo la invitó al cuartel. Ella accedió, porque el plan era jugar al uno y eso, al parecer, le servía como distracción. Caminaron juntos, viendo a la gente pasar y observando las farolas de las calles principales. Una vez que llegaron, no había nadie a la vista en el shinsengumi; a la yato comenzó a parecerle una mala idea, al recordar ese olor tan varonil de aquella vez en que había estado en el futón del capitán Okita y el cómo no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza por algún tiempo. Pero no se acobardó. Ambos pasaron hasta la habitación donde ella había escuchado a Gintoki y a Hijikata y se pusieron a jugar cartas. Primero al uno, luego con una baraja normal al veintiuno y al póquer. Al final, luego de una hora y media, ya se habían aburrido de jugar y sólo se acostaron en el piso, sin hacer nada. Kagura respirada a ritmos pausados, intentando no acompasar su respiración y quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto, pensó en lo que estaba haciendo. Lo mejor era decirle al sádico que eso de _estar saliendo_ era como una tontería, y que mejor se perdiera. Tenía cierta incomodidad para decirlo porque a ella no le gustaba en absoluto perder, y sabía que si él le decía que había siendo una broma y se burlaba de ella o que era una cobarde que ni siquiera podía salir de manera adecuada con alguien, no iba a permitírselo (se sentiría demasiado humillada y, por otro lado, ya no quería volver a llevarlo al hospital al borde de la muerte). Era un juego vicioso, porque peleaban y se entendían de vez en cuando, lo cual le encantaba, porque en serio le gustaba pelear con él, y eso era dado que nunca quería perder y él no la dejaba ganar. Sentía que era la única persona de su círculo de amigos (si es que podía considerarse un amigo) que la trataba como un igual, y no como el monstruo que algunas personas se habían encargado de hacerle saber que era. A Okita no le importaba tener la pierna rota aun cuando la pelea que lo ocasionó fue en condiciones desiguales (porque Kagura no iba admitir que Sougo daba buena guerra).

—Hoy descansa Hijikata, así que en un rato pueden que tu jefe también esté aquí.

—¿Siempre vienen?

—No, pero cabe la posibilidad. Tú saliste antes, quizá el jefe yorozuya crea que no pueden tener un buen rato en la yorozuya pensando que en cualquier momento llegarás.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las ocho. ¿Ya quieres regresar?

—No lo sé.

Sougo quiso decir algo agradable, pero no dijo nada porque no se le ocurrió qué. Se incorporó un poco y se colocó casi sobre la chica, observando su cara. Kagura le tapó la boca y la nariz.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Kagura colocó su pierna, doblada, entre el pecho de Sougo y ella.

Pero al final, Sougo sí pudo besarla un poco, seco y sin chiste, como la primera vez, obteniendo un rostro sonrojado (y un buen golpe en el estómago).

* * *

Tiempo después, Sougo tuvo un accidente en el Shinsengumi un día por la mañana; aunque tanto como decir _accidente_ no era exactamente cómo debía ser. Le jugó una mala broma a Hijikata, éste acabó por enfadarse y acabaron luchando en el jardín del cuartel, esperando a ver cuál de los dos cedía primero; no obstante, ninguno lo hacía y Sougo acabó siendo arrojado hacia una mesa del comedor (entre esto y lo otro, estaban peleando dentro de las instalaciones) y se manchó la camisa (no llevaba la chaqueta) blanca de su uniforme. Hijikata, que con eso se dio por ganador, encendió un pitillo y luego, suspirando y ya sin el enojo previo, le dijo que fuera a cambiarse, porque no podía dar rondas con una mancha como esa en su uniforme.

—Pero no tengo otra camisa limpia, Hijikata-san.

Hijikata le dirigió una mirada filosa y se alejó. Sougo había interpretado aquello como un día libre, así que con toda la dificultad que representaba levantarse en ese estado, lo hizo y se puso una camisa de Superman, que tenía para días libres. Sobre de ésta, se puso la chaqueta del Shinsengumi, porque el frío calaba cada día más. Antes de terminar de vestirse había curado los rasguños que tenía, que en realidad eran mínimos. Hijikata se dedicó a golpearlo con la vaina de la katana y con el mango de la misma. No era que fuera inferior a Hijikata, pero ese día no estaba pensando mucho y todo lo que podía albergar era a Kagura sonrojada y debajo de él. La noche anterior, cuando se habían visto, terminaron en su habitación y la chica había sido dócil mientras se besaban (lo cual lo desconcertaba). La cosa era que se maravilló de ver esa reacción en la niña, sintiéndose cada vez más enfermo de sentirse atraído sexualmente hacia ella (que no era malo, a fin de cuentas era su novia, y recién había cumplido los quince, pero…).

Sougo no tenía a quién contárselo, e incluso aunque lo tuviera, no lo haría. Celaba sus propios recuerdos y al final de cuentas, nadie sabía que estaban saliendo. A él le parecía cómodo de esa manera, porque no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie y si quería romper con ella, sacaría su sonrisa más burlesca y le diría "¿y quién afirma que tú y yo estamos saliendo?". Kagura no insistía sobre decirle a alguien, así que a ambos les iba bien como estaban.

Como no pensaba ir a dar vueltas en defensa de la paz, salió casi al atardecer, a dar una vuelta. Kagura había dicho que ese día tenían trabajo que hacer, por lo que no podrían verse. Así que estaba libre y a sus anchas. Fue a comprarse un helado en la nevería del centro. Ahí sólo estuvo un par de minutos, en lo que pensaba con qué molestar a Kagura y mientras recordaba las últimas citas (porque eran citas, o eso se decía a sí mismo) que habían tenido y en cómo ella, tozuda, se negaba a perder cada que peleaban. A él le encantaba eso, si se lo preguntaran. Aunque tuviera huesos rotos o sangre emanando sin parar, a él le fascinaba el hecho de que Kagura daba guerra y aguantaba vara (le gustaba vendarla cuando le hería de más, también).

Cuando iba saliendo del establecimiento, vio a Gintoki caminar con lentitud, como siempre, seguido por Shinpachi. Se quedó parado, viéndolos venir y buscando, inconscientemente, a su novia. Poco después, el jefe de la yorozuya lo vio y lo saludó, alzando un poco su mano.

—Pero si es Okita-san —Shinpachi, como siempre, saludó de manera formal. Gintoki tan sólo se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Qué hacen por aquí?

—Teníamos un trabajo, aunque no terminó muy bien —contestó el de las gafas.

Sougo asintió, sin querer ahondar más en el asunto. Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio.

—Soujiro, nos tenemos que ir, hay una fiera persiguiéndonos…

Gintoki inclinó la cabeza y arrastró a Shinpachi detrás de él. Sougo no lo entendió, pero el jefe era muy salido y seguro que algo había hecho mal. Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, encontrándose a la fiera… O a Kagura. Se detuvo en seco al verla, se quedó de un lado de un puesto donde vendían mandarinas y la observó. Estaba que aventaba chispas. Los dedos los cerraba en puños, la espalda la tenía curveada, las cejas y los labios los tenía fruncidos y la mirada mataba. Quiso irse, porque sabía que no era un buen momento, pero todas esas ideas de molestarla lo carcomían por dentro. La diversión era tanta como cuando le tiraba toda la mayonesa a Hijikata.

—Oi, China, con esa mirada podrías matar a cualquiera.

Kagura buscó la voz con la mirada, y cuando se encontró con el castaño, bufó, conteniéndose un poco.

—No ahora, sádico. Fue un mal trabajo, un muy mal trabajo…

—A mí no me importa escuchar a una plana como tú, así que…

—¿Cómo me llamaste, imbécil?

Kagura estaba enfadada. Los dos idiotas que faltaban de la yorozuya tenían parte de la culpa, otro tanto tan sólo era parte de que Kagura estaba en una edad que todos considerarían difícil. Okita no había ayudado nada con ese comentario mordaz que había hecho, y casi sentía que se arrepentía.

—¿Plana…?

Kagura se abalanzó sobre él, saltando y tirándole una patada que el castaño detuvo con la vaina de su katana, lográndolo apenas. Kagura hizo puños ambas manos y comenzó a tirarle puñetazos en la cara y a veces en el estómago. Evitaba todos los que podía, pero, cuando le dio uno particularmente fuerte en la boca el estómago, desenvainó su espada, y la apuntó contra ella, sonriente.

—No sé qué coño te pase, pero no es la manera de tratar a alguien. Mucho menos a mí, cerda.

—Te lo ganas a pulso, sádico.

—No es así. Yo no te digo nada más que la verdad: estás plana. Comes como un cerdo. Ni siquiera luces bien y eres más violenta que un marino borracho…

El pie de Kagura estaba estampándose contra su mentón y no lo había visto venir siquiera. Salió volando y cuando cayó al piso; escuchó cómo Kagura le gritaba maldiciones. Cuando pudo reincorporarse un poco, la miró, desde lejos.

—¡¿Entonces por qué diablos sales conmigo, mal nacido?! —Escuchó que le gritó.

—¡Por lástima, cerda!

Sabía que no era la respuesta. Pero el cuerpo le dolía y sentía que una costilla estaba rota. Estaba enfadándose de verdad. Él no se había ganado esos golpes, ella ya estaba así de enfadada y a la primera, le había buscado bronca. Al principio, claro, ahora él también quería desquitarse. Se acordó de esa mañana, la pelea con el bastardo de Hijikata y se puso de pie, tambaleante. Corrió hasta Kagura, quién lo esquivó saltando, pero el castaño lo había previsto: la cortó mientras iba en el aire, alcanzándole los tobillos, llenándose de sangre las mejillas.

Kagura cayó el piso, tocándose la zona afectada, jadeando y mirando con un profundo rencor a su agresor. Apenas pudo pararse (a Sougo le pareció extraordinario que pudiera hacerlo) y con todo lo que le quedaba, fue corriendo hasta él, abalanzándosele y comenzando a arañar todo lo que podía. La playera de Superman quedó hecha trizas, y para cuando Sougo supo que no podía defenderse durante más tiempo, tomó la katana y le pegó con el mango de la misma en el estómago. La chica cayó desmayada sobre Sougo, quién sólo atinó a quedarse viendo el cielo por un poco más de tiempo.

Okita, luego de un rato, se la quitó de encima y observó sus tobillos, de los cuales aún salía un poco de sangre. Sabía que iba a sanar pronto, pero al menos, por los próximos dos días, no iba a caminar muy bien. Observó su pecho desnudo y decidió quitarse la chaqueta para poder remover lo último que quedaba de su camisa de Superman y enredarla en sus tobillos, para que la sangre no lo manchara todo. Cuando se sintió listo para incorporarse, lo hizo, siendo consciente de que más de una costilla estaba rota y que su cara debía estar hinchándose a una velocidad vertiginosa. La espalda y los brazos le dolían como el infierno, pero no podía dejarla ahí, tirada. Como pudo, tomó a Kagura en brazos y fue, despacio y renqueando, hasta la yorozuya.

Una vez en el sitio (luego de tardar más subiendo las escaleras de lo que tardó cruzando todo el camino hasta la casa de la chica), tocó el timbre, esperó un poco para encontrarse con Gintoki, que estaba un poco adormilado.

—Oi, jefe, la china se ha desmayado.

Gintoki la observaba sin creerlo y al mismo tiempo, la cara le iba palideciendo.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos le pasó?!

—Estábamos peleando y creo que… Bueno, estaba un poco enfadada.

—¿La noqueaste?

—Era eso o morir, jefe. Es una chica demasiado saludable y troglodita.

Gintoki suspiró, cuando la vio removerse en los brazos del chico. Sougo se la tendió, para que él la tomara y cuando así lo hizo, se recargó contra la puerta sintiendo que estaba a punto de caer desmayado. El jefe yorozuya llamó a Shinpachi, que salió rápidamente y se la llevó dentro, bajo órdenes de su jefe. Sakata intentó acercarse a Sougo, pero este le dio una negativa con la mano.

—Es tarde, Hijikata-san va a comenzar a llamar.

Se incorporó para emprender su vuelta, pero cuando dio dos pasos, Gintoki lo empujó, haciendo se golpeara con el barandal, cayendo finalmente inconsciente. El permanentado sonrió, satisfecho por devolverle el golpe luego de que había golpeado a Kagura. Se acercó hasta el susodicho y le sacó el celular del bolsillo del pantalón, para llamar a uno de los dos números que tenía la agenda del teléfono.

—Hey, Hijikata. Tengo a uno de tus hombres en el piso de mi casa. ¿Te lo llevo o vienes a buscarlo?

* * *

Cuando Kagura despertó, se sentía como una perdedora. Recordaba cómo la habían hecho sentir menos las personas a las que les trabajó y cómo había desquitado todo su coraje contra Sougo, que si bien no era un pan de dios, tampoco tenía la culpa de su enfado (al menos no esa vez). Se había despertado con dolor, pero la mayoría del daño ya no estaba y ella tan sólo podía pensar que de seguro lo había mandado al hospital. Ese sentimiento la corroía, justo como la vez pasada, y la hacía sentir incómoda.

—¿Shinpachi? ¿Gin-chan?

—¿Qué pasa, Kagura?

Gintoki era el único que estaba en casa. Eran las diez de la mañana y Shinpachi, luego del desayuno, había salido a buscar algo de comer para en la tarde. El de cabellos plateados la miraba desde el sofá, esperando a que prosiguiera. Ella, consciente de que estaba instalada a la mitad de la sala, se sintió avergonzada de tener que haber sido cuidada toda la noche.

—¿Cómo llegué a casa?

—Okita-kun te trajo.

—¿Y él…? —Se sonrojó de tan sólo pensar en ese idiota. Dejó la pregunta al aire—. Olvídalo.

—Si quieres saber cómo está… Puedes ir a verlo al Shinsegumi. Hijikata vino por él, parece ser que no lo llevaron al hospital, aunque sí lo necesitaba. ¿Le hiciste todo eso?

—Yo…

—Kagura, te he dicho que si alguien te lastima, lo lastimes el doble. Sougo no es a quien se golpea sin causa, pero ayer no estabas en condiciones. Deberías disculparte. El pobre no sana tan rápido como tú…

Gin-san hizo unas bromas al ver que la niña no se encontraba muy bien, pero Kagura ya ni siquiera prestaba atención. Se sentía culpable, cómo no. _Maldito bastardo. Tan sólo yendo y viniendo, parloteando a un lado de mí, besándome y… Luego siendo tan estúpido como siempre._

* * *

Y ahí estaba, afuera de su habitación, al tercer día. Iba a dejarle un regalo y se iría. Además, eso debía contar como disculpa. Hijikata le había dicho que podía pasarse cuando quisiera, puesto que Sougo a veces estaba dormido y quizá no la escucharía si lo llamaba, pero aun así, dudaba de entrar. Cuando se armó de valor y lo hizo, lo encontró despierto, haciendo nada. Tenía unas vendas en el pecho y en el cuello. Lo demás no podía verlo por las ropas que llevaba.

—Hey, sádico.

—China.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Kagura no sabía cómo proceder, así que le aventó la bolsa de regalo que llevaba y salió corriendo.

Sougo, sorprendido de que ella ya pudiera caminar bien (el corte no había sido superficial) y de que le hubiera llevado algo, tardó en reaccionar. Luego, tomó con cuidado la bolsa y vio lo que había dentro. Se encontró con una camisa de Batman, arrugada y aun con el ticket de compra. Sonrió, al pensar que Batman nunca le gustó, pero que Kagura no era tan descerebrada como creía.

* * *

Sougo usaba esa playera de Batman, haciendo sentir a Kagura confiada sobre hacerle regalos. Sus encuentros aumentaron, sin dejar las peleas, claro. A veces hablaban, a veces sólo se gritaban. Dependía mucho de la situación. Ambos eran un escape mutuo.

Un día, en el cuartel del shinsengumi, Kagura estaba haciéndose cada vez más un ovillo sobre el futón de Sougo. Éste, que estaba sobre de ella, no dejaba de atacar sus labios y de irrumpir su boca con su lengua. A veces lamía el cuello ajeno y mordía, mordía fuerte. Pensaba que en una de esas la podría marcar como suya, pero sabía que era en vano, pues las marcas, para la hora en que la volvía a ver al día siguiente, ya habían desaparecido por completo. Sougo intentaba no perder el control, sabiendo que no podía llegar tan lejos, empero, en esos momentos ella parecía dócil (aunque solía empujarlo de vez en vez) y como si lo incitara a más. Sabía que alguien acabaría por cortarle los huevos si se pasaba de la raya, pero había veces en que se volvía inconsciente. Kagura procuraba mantener su posición, mientras sentía cómo Okita se restregaba contra ella. No le molestaba en absoluto, pero sí la hacía sentirse un poco extraña. Como nunca había salido con nadie, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, y como el otro día había tenido una plática de _hacer siempre lo que quieras que esté dentro de tus límites_ de parte de Gin-chan y un poco de Shinpachi, Kagura se abstenía de dejar que Sougo hiciera lo que quisiera (de que se acercara a los botones de su ropa, por ejemplo; también intentó usar más pantalones que vestidos).

Sougo besó una vez más sus labios y recargó su frente en el hombro izquierdo de la yato. Kagura se abrazó a él. Ya había entendido cómo eran esas cosas; qué hacer después y qué decir, nunca lo sabría, pero mientras él también se quedase callado, ella podía seguir tranquila, mirando el techo y esperando a que su respiración y su corazón se acompasaran.

Ya era tarde. Kagura no quería arruinar la atmosfera, pero quería regresar a casa. El frío parecía estar haciendo la temporada todavía más peligrosa.

—Oi, sádico, ya te dejé que me mordieras un montón. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Sougo no respondió nada, pero se apartó de su lado. Se recostó junto a ella y contempló el techo, frotándose la barriga por sobre la camisa. Tenía el cinto desabrochado, y sólo llevaba su blanca camisa de trabajo. Kagura, por su parte, llevaba el pelo suelto y las mejillas ruborizadas. Al no recibir respuesta, divisó su abrigo, que había quedado tirado en medio de la habitación y se incorporó para ir por él, las botas, se acordó, estaban fuera de la habitación. Cuando iba a medio camino, Sougo la arrinconó contra en buró donde tenía un par de papeles. La sujetó de las caderas y la sentó sobre el mueble, tirando los papeles que había sobre de él. Y la besó, como si no la hubiera visto en años. Kagura, al sentir que se iría para cualquiera de los lados si no se sujetaba de algo, abrazó sus piernas y sus brazos a la cadera y cuello de Sougo, respectivamente. Esta era la primera vez que él hacía algo así cuando ya se iba. Casi parecía estar en trance. La cargó y la volvió a depositar en el futón.

Ella podía comer como cien hombres, pero no pesaba casi nada, pensó el castaño, mientras deshacía el futón y metía a Kagura dentro, para que estuviera más caliente. Él quería que se quedara y esa era su manera de decirlo. No sabía qué le respondería Kagura a ello, pero lo estaba intentando. Quizá sería rechazado o golpeado, no lo sabía, sólo podía pedir al dios que fuera que ella accediera. Claro que, él no sabía que Kagura, en sus brazos, perdía más determinación que fuerza. Podría seguir pateándolo todo lo que quisiera, pero no querría hacerlo, o más bien, ni siquiera se le ocurriría hacerlo. Así que se quedó quieta, resignándose a no llegar a casa, y tener que dormirse ahí, que para que negar, no era frío ni incómodo, en realidad, era justo lo contrario... Y además, también había noches en que Gin-chan no volvía, y ambos habían salido ese día… Así que estaba bien.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que escucharon como la puerta corrediza de la habitación continua se habría, y entre risas, entraban. Gintoki debía de estar muy borracho, porque estaba diciendo un montón de tonterías varias y se oían varias cosas tirándose.

Ni Sougo ni Kagura los escucharon por mucho tiempo, pues conciliaron rápido el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Sougo tenía frío y dolor en las costillas. Se abrazó a sí mismo, estremeciéndose al pensar que quizá tenía una costilla astillada (se preguntó por qué a Kagura le gustaba golpearlo ahí, cerca del corazón), sintiéndose idiota al olvidarlo, pues había estado besando a Kagura durante mucho tiempo, así que simplemente olvidó que antes de eso, ella lo había pateado con fuerza. Cuando se despertó, se vio a si mismo fuera del futón y cerca de los pies de su novia. Kagura dormía con los labios entreabiertos y con los pies fuera de las cobijas; de hecho, se veía cómoda, ahí, entre la protección que el castaño le daba. Cuando Sougo se incorporó, le dolía la espalda. Se preguntó qué había pasado con su adorable posición de la noche anterior. Suspiró, sintiéndose cómodo y feliz, porque ella era así y nada podría hacerla cambiar: y esa actitud gamberra, aunque no le excitaba, le hacía pensar que era una persona muy natural y eso le encantaba, porque no estaba fingiendo por quedar bien.

Se levantó del piso, recogió su uniforme y consultó la hora. Bien, iba sólo media hora tarde.

* * *

Kagura había salido casi corriendo del shinsengumi a eso de las nueve y media de la mañana, una hora después de que el capitán de la primera división saliera a trabajar. Se había puesto el abrigo a máxima velocidad, abotonándoselo mal, rezando mentalmente porque ni Shinpachi ni Gintoki hubieran llegado ya. Corrió con todas sus ganas hasta la yorozuya y justo cuando llegaba a la puerta, vio a Gin-chan abriendo la puerta. Ambos se miraron y no dijeron nada, ni siquiera se saludaron, tan sólo entraron.

La serenidad no duró mucho. Pues una vez que estuvieron dentro, ambos, buscando un refrigerio en la cocina, soltaron las preguntas al mismo tiempo, intentando acusarse o protegerse.

—Oi, Kagura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Acaso tú… ¿Estás saliendo con Okita-kun?

—¿Estás saliendo con mayora, verdad?

La yato lo había hecho a propósito, quería que él también se sintiera descubierto; era como un colchón para ella, el sitio seguro donde no sólo ella quedaba mal.

—Te pregunté primero —dijo Gintoki—. Es que, ya lo sé, e incluso tienes chupetones, pero…

Kagura se tocó el cuello. Si ponía atención, olía a Sougo. Maldijo por lo bajo, porque había quedado expuesta. Gintoki agradeció ser él quien hacía chupetones y no a quien se lo hacían.

—Yo… Te seguí un tiempo y te descubrí, Gin-chan. Además, apestas a cigarro, y tengo el entendido que no fumas.

Decían aquello con simplicidad, como resignados a la vergüenza de decir ese tipo de cosas. Ambos se quedaron callados, sentados uno frente al otro en la sala, mientras esperaban a que el arroz que dejaron cosiéndose en la cocina estuviera listo. El desayuno, por muy avergonzados que estuvieran, no iba a concluir con ese vaso de leche que habían tomado.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal es mayora?

—¿Hijikata? Nada especial, ya sabes, fumar y decir palabrotas. ¿Cómo es Okita-kun? ¿Te trata bien? ¿No ha hecho nada indebido, verdad? Puedo ir a darle una paliza si quieres…

Gintoki apagó la arrocera, sonriendo al recordar cómo había empujado a Okita luego de que había llevado a Kagura en malas condiciones.

—¿Quién muerde la almohada, Gin-chan? Tenemos nuestras sospechas… Ya sabes, Sougo y yo los hemos visto.

Gintoki se sentía avergonzado por la pregunta, siendo consciente de que la debía tener la cara roja. Kagura no perdía en expresión avergonzada, pero ambos, con la voz más neutra que tenían, seguían atacándose con preguntas mientras se servían el desayuno.

—¿Sougo y tú? Vaya, sí que te ha pegado duro el amor…

—¿Entonces era cierto?

Ambos volearon a ver la mirada condescendiente que les dedicaba Shinpachi. Se pusieron tensos, pensando en qué decir. Entre ellos no había tanto problema, porque eran secretos mutuos con los que podían picarse y atacarse, pero Shinpachi…

—No pongan esa cara, lo supe desde hace tiempo y hace unas semanas, me encontré con Kondo-san, quien me lo confirmó.

Ambos apoyaron la frente en la mesa: si Kondo se lo había contado a Shinpachi, lo más seguro era que todos en Kabuki-cho supieran que los peores enemigos estaban saliendo… Que era justo lo que ninguno de los dos quería.

¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan obvio como cuando te da varicela?

Shinpachi pasó a servirse un poco de arroz y a poner la tetera para calentar agua, mientras los veía maldecir por lo bajo. Ah, qué bueno era que ya no tener que guardarse el secreto de saberlo, se dijo mientras le añadía el té al agua.


End file.
